Transcendental Immortal
by nellyblob
Summary: Bella finds herself in an immortal world were nothing is as it seems, but everything is real. She falls in love with a man, an alien immortal. This is their story.
1. Preface: Maybe

___Disclaimer: Twilight and everything pertaining to it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plotline._

___A/N: This is my second foray into the world of fanfiction. I love a good sci-fi and I would like to know what you think of this introduction. I don't want to keep you and I understand not many people will read this authors note. So without further ado... Enjoy._

___Maybe_

Did you ever have a day that was nothing but strange? Like you felt you were out of sync with the world and it was out of sync with you? Where everything seemed some how off?

Like you noticed something, out of the corner of your eye, you never noticed before? Something impossible that could never happen?

Maybe you think you saw a ghost...

Or had an out of body experience. A dream that's not really a dream, a deja vu that never happened.

Maybe you had a day where simple things went missing, where your mind goes numb and you simply cant remember...

Maybe things went missing or were taken, a photograph, a set of keys, a memory...

Maybe its a sign, a warning, a spotlight.

Maybe its your brain, your instincts kicking in. Its saying look out, somethings coming, something big.

___A/N: Review! Thanks Jess.x._


	2. Chapter 1: Long Day

_Disclaimer: Twilight and everything pertaining to it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plotline._

_A/N: Back for more? Well here it is!_

!i!i!i!i!

_Long Day_

_BPOV_

That's just weird. I'm sure I left my keys there last night. I need to get to work, and I know that if I don't leave my flat soon I will get fired.

This is not the first time something has gone missing, my whole life boils down to one word: disorganised. I can never find anything when I want it and things just turn up out of the blue when I don't need them. Well this is just turning out to be another typical clusterfuck-of-epic-proportions day for me. YIPPEE!

My name is Bella Swan, and in case you didn't notice I'm not your average girl. I am 20 years old and live with my two best friends Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. We didn't start our friendships the conventional way, basically we bumped into each other in a coffee shop, quite literally, me spilling my Starbucks all over Jess and ending up offering her the money to buy a whole new outfit. I hit it off with her instantly after that and we swapped numbers and texted regularly.

I thought nothing of our friendship other than a texty pen pals sort of thing where we occasionally gossiped and sometimes met up at the coffee shop. One day her room mate Lauren came along to the coffee shop and we got to talking in the same way, basically I tripped over my own two feet on the way into the shop and came face to face with Lauren, Jess standing behind her.

"You must be Bella right?" She giggled.

"How did you guess?" I groaned.

"You have a bit of a reputation around here... Coffee?" She offered, I gave her a weak smile and accepted her offer. I never turned back, that day we sat in the coffee shop and stayed there until closing. Tempus Fusion as they say.

So anyway, one day maybe six months after I met Lauren, my parents kicked me out of the family home in Forks, Washington. You have to understand, I was bored to death with my life and I wanted something new, I wanted something amazing and just... Not Forks.

You ever hear the expression be careful what you wish for?

Well, to cut a long story short, it was yet another lousy family dinner, Renee, Charlie and I, sitting at the dining table attempting to eat one of Renee's disgusting concoctions, yet again. She got to the cooker before me and I just couldn't convince her that I am the only one in the family with any culinary skills whatsoever.

I look at Charlie, Charlie looks at me and it is the last straw. I just cant take it any more. The molly coddling and the rules and pointless regulations of this hideously mundane life. I just needed out and needed out NOW! So I shouted and I screamed and there were insults thrown back and forth to the point where I spat out the one thing I regret about what happened that day.

_"I'M NOT YOU! STOP TRYING TO MOULD ME INTO THIS PATHETIC IDEAL THAT YOU HAVE AND LET ME LIVE MY LIFE! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THIS WAY ANY MORE, JUST LET ME GO! I HATE YOU BOTH!_

Those words stick in my head to this day.

So after the hideous argument my parents still misunderstand and they can't take it any more... All the lying and sneaking out at all hours of the night, the swearing and arguing, the lack of respect, everything all just adds up and they kick me out and say never come back. They say they don't like the idea but that it was a last resort.

The only thing that I managed to keep was my mobile phone, I call Jess and I don't even have to beg to get a room they just happen to have one spare and its about the only time I have been lucky in my life.

Now, everything has changed I quit school and decided to work full time because lets face it Bella Swan is never going to be an academic achiever. I live in Seattle. I work in an office building as a secretary and earn enough to get by. Sort of ironic don't you think? Leaving Forks because its too mundane and then ending up working in an office because there is nothing else going for me. But hey, who's complaining?

Which brings me to the fact that I still haven't found my keys.

"Jess! Have you seen my keys?" I bellow.

"Have you tried where you left them?" comes the muffled reply. I follow her voice into the kitchen and see her, half a pop tart in one hand, the other half in her face, and my keys in her other hand dangling from her fingers.

"What the actual fuck?!" I exclaim. " I could've sworn I left them on the coffee table Jess." I narrow my eyes at her.

"Honestly Bella how can you be so forgetful? They were like, on the kitchen floor. You would literally loose your head if it wasn't screwed on. Ha!"

"Nooo, they were on the coffee table, you..."

"Bella! Just go to work you're gonna be sooo late." she interrupts, rolling her eyes.

"SHIT!" I scream, grab my keys from her manicured fingers and her half eaten pop tart and rush out the door, it slams behind me.

Jeez this is gonna be a looong day.

!i!i!i!i!

So I didn't get fired. I am on my very last chance though my boss' exact words went something like this:

_"Bella, You're in the last chance saloon. Mess up again and you are gone. Capiche?"_

My boss' name is Aro, yes you guessed it, I work at Volturi industries. Aro thinks he is the shit, literally he sometimes talks in this really weird Italian accent and uses different languages to insult people. So when he gets angry you know about it.

The Volturi brothers are well known in Seattle for being weird, and creepy. They, Aro, Marcus and Caius, just always seem to be fighting a law suit or something but nobody ever knows why. And they never seem to get convicted._ Maybe they're in a mob or something._

_Don't be ridiculous Bella, if they were in the mob this business would be crawling with shady people and drug dealers._

_Unless its a cover_. Great now I'm arguing with myself. Maybe I should just section myself. I sometimes go off in a tangent in my own head and end up staring at the wall. It has never gone as far as having conversations with my alter ego in my own head before though. Maybe I should make an appointment to see Dr. Banner on Friday.

There is a ringing sound and the door opens, in walks an absolutely drop dead gorgeous boy. There is no other way to describe him, he looks about seventeen, has forest green eyes and tousled bronze hair. Yum. He stops at my desk, he stares right through me and the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. Strange.

"Hi!" I smile. "Can I help? Have you got an appointment?" but he doesn't answer, its like he doesn't even realise I am there. "Hellooo, can you hear me?"

He looks around and then turns and walks to the door. Just before the doors close behind him he turns back around, looks me dead in the eye and smirks. I frown, that was one freaky guy. He sure looks good, but he really gave me the creeps.

!i!i!i!i!

The rest of the morning turns out to be strange. I have no more weird experiences, yet my mind is still on edge. I get this feeling like I'm being watched and the hairs on the back of my neck are still on end.

At lunch I decide I need to get out of this place, maybe its the environment of this office and the troubling thoughts I keep having about the Volturi brothers that keep me feeling this on edge._ Stupid Bella, its nothing, you just need to get out of here, and after a nice break you will come back to work and everything will be totally fine. Shut up alter ego, even though I agree with you I want you gone, I am not schizophrenic! DAMN IT!_

I collect my things and decide to walk to the nearest Mexican restaurant for lunch, maybe the fresh air will help my mood. I still feel so aware of my surroundings as I walk, its like my senses are in overdrive and they will not shut off. My eyes are drawn to every face I pass, my ears hear every step I take.

A block away from my destination I see something, out of the corner of my eye, its like a silvery glimmer in a window, I look again and its not there. I keep walking and it still feels like somebody is watching my every move.

I feel paranoid and I don't like it._ What is wrong with me?!_

I reach the Mexican restaurant and walk inside. The waitress barely even glances at me before walking to an empty table and pointing to a seat._ Great, this isn't helping my mood_. She just stands and looks at me, her hand on her hip and lips pursed until I order my meal and drink. Her name badge says Janette, she walks away with this glazed over look in her eyes as if she just got dazzled by my beauty. Yeah right. Something is definitely wrong today.

I really need to make that doctors appointment soon. _Maybe I am going mental, because this can't be normal_. Am I daydreaming again? Staring at the office wall?

I pinch myself, hard.

"Ahh!" I yelp out in pain, definitely not dreaming then. Looking around though you would think that a bomb had gone off. Everyone is staring at me with that same glazed over look in their eyes and that same weird smirk.

I need to get out of here, right now. As I'm walking out the door of the restaurant I take out my mobile to call Dr. Banner. _Better do it now, before the delusions get any worse_. However, my battery dies half way through the call, I swore I charged the damn thing all night, piece of no good shit phone.

Things seem to go from bad to worse when I walk to the nearest payphone to find that I have no quarters. _Okay Bella, the world is against you, you knew this long ago. Just get on with your day, get home and get some sleep. Obviously you are just hallucinating and need to see the doctor, everything will be fine in the morning._

I was right, this is just a long stupid ass day and its not even half way over yet.

!i!i!i!i!

_A/N: I thought I would cut this chapter off here. I know, I'm evil. Do you like where this story is going? I am in the zone right now I started writing this chapter three hours ago and it feels finalised already!_

_I apologise for any spelling mistakes I have not corrected. I am currently looking for a beta so if you think you've got what it takes message me and i would be most grateful._

_Please Review._

_Thanks_

_Jess.x._


End file.
